Travesura En Plena Navidad
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "Que divertida travesura en plena navidad, el mejor regalo de todos. Soltó una risa inocente y apretó un botón junto a su mesa." Bueno, este es mi fic-regalo de esta navidad 2012 para... Ballad of the Sinners! Espero que te guste!


**Reto navideño 2012**

Bueno, este es mi fic-regalo de esta navidad 2012 para... **Ballad of the Sinners**!

Voy a ser sincera, ha sido difícil, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta pareja, además que es el único anime que he visto de la lista que me dieron, así que... espero que me haya salido bien, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y al final me salió una cosa muy rara y extravagante, pero estoy satisfecha con ella.

**Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray man no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, por que si no, el manga lo avanzaría con todo para no dejar con demasiado suspenso a la gente (/¬¬)/, ya quiero el siguiente capítulo del manga! [Y también terminaría de hacer bien el anime]. D. Gray man le pertenece a **Katsura Hoshino**!

**Pareja:** Lavi x Allen

* * *

Veo niebla, blanca como la nieve que cae a mí alrededor, mi aliento, sale como el humo de la boca de un dragón dormido. Siente frío, mucho frío, mis pies están descalzos, voy solo con un pantalón negro y roto y un polo del mismo color y estado deteriorado. El cielo no se ve a través de las nubes, todo es blanco, si no fuera porque no era un blanco perpetuo y puro, no dudaría que estuviera en una eterna habitación blanca. Solo veo por un ojo, el otro está bajo unas vendas, no recuerdo cuando me hice daño en el ojo, tal vez no debo recordarlo. Así como no recuerdo mi nombre, donde estoy, que hago aquí, quien soy.

_Lavi…_

Lavi, ese es mi nombre, lo he recordado, o más bien, una voz me lo ha dicho.

_Lavi…_

Alguien me llama, pero su voz viene de todas partes, ¿Dónde está?

_Lavi…_

Se hace más fuerte, más cercana.

_¡Lavi! _

Alguien está gritando mi nombre, ¿de dónde venía esa vos?

_**¡LAVI!**_

¿La conocía? Me trae un sentido de dejavu.

- ¡Lavi! ¡Abre la puerta!

- Cinco minutos más.

- Si no abres la puerta, despídete de ella.

- Ya, ya, ¡ya me levanto! – gritó un asustado muchacho de anaranjados cabellos y un ojo verde olivo, siendo el izquierdo tapado por un parche negro.

- Muy tarde. – la voz tras la puerta mostró matices más macabras que antes, con un golpe, esta calló al cuelo, revelando a un chico de plateados cabellos y grises ojos con una marca roja bajo su ojo derecho.

- ¡Mi puerta! ¡Allen, es la tercera vez que me la tiras esta semana! – gritó Lavi, señalando el suelo donde la entrada yacía tirada.

- Y es la tercera vez en la semana que te quedas dormido para el trabajo. – recalcó el mencionado, cruzándose de brazos y tomando una actitud molesta.

- Si mamá, ya me cambio. – dijo el de ojo verde, caminando a su baño donde su ropa estaba.

- Y hazlo rápido. – gruñó Allen, divertido ante la actitud de su amigo, viéndolo irse al baño. Se tiró sobre su cama para esperarlo, como siempre, esta estaba hecha un desastre, soltó un suspiro.

Allen y Lavi trabajaban para una compañía de guardaespaldas de alto monte, en otras palabras, para ricachones. Ambos eran mejores amigos de la infancia y habían entrado juntos al entrenamiento para ser guardaespaldas de esa gran empresa reconocida, aunque su trabajo no era tan fácil como les gustaría. Ellos se imaginaban ahí, con gente famosa e importante, como algún presidente o ministro de importancia. Pero no, estaba ahí, cuidando a una niña encaprichada con ellos, una ricachona de poca monta, de esas que se pudrían en plata y se creían mejores a todos. Se llamaba Rode y su mera presencia hacía que ambos muchachos se estremecieran de miedo. Y resulta, que esa niña se hartaba con facilidad y el repetido retraso de los muchachos provocó una cosa, que su pequeña y no tan inocente mente creara una trampa, una trampa infalible donde caerían pero redondo y no saldrían tan fácilmente. La noche de navidad dejó todo preparado, unos arreglos por aquí, otros por allá, todo listo para ellos.

- Allen, la casa está completamente a oscuras. - susurró Lavi, señalando la mansión donde la pequeña Rode vivía.

- Los señores estaban de viaje, ¿verdad? – dudó el mencionado, saliendo del carro frente a la entrada de la casona.

- Si, salieron por la tarde, dejar a su hija durante navidad… – respondió Lavi, sacando de la maletera un gran martillo negro, era enorme, más grande que él incluso, Allen siempre se preguntaba como hacía para cargarlo.

- Ya sabes cómo son los señores, entremos. – susurró, sacando una hacha del mismo lugar, esta no era tan grande, al menos no el mango, ya que el hacha en si sí era grande y de un filoso brillo plateado.

Lavi asintió y entró primero, preparado con su martillo en caso que algo pasara. Caminaban silenciosos, como felinos yendo por territorio enemigo. Escucharon risas infantiles, o más bien una sola amplificada por el eco de las paredes de la mansión. Esa risa hizo que ambos se estremecieran al mismo tiempo, se miraron significativamente, esa risa significaba que Rode estaba bien, pero que ella estaba detrás de todo, eso era incluso más peligroso que una panda de delincuentes organizados de la mafia china. Caminaron así por la oscuridad de la mansión, mirando cada esquina, cada pequeño lugar oscuro, iluminándolos con sus teléfonos buscando indicios de la niña, o lo más probable, una trampa, pero, sin darse cuenta, ya habían caído en ella, desde el segundo que pisaron la casa estando esta a oscuras. Rode tenía una habilidad prodigiosa que pocas personas tenían hoy en día, una habilidad hermosa, pero peligrosísima, tanto para ella como para las demás personas, estando ellas a su favor o en contra. Era la imaginación y con ella creaba los juegos más variados y extraños de todos. Así ella fue prediciendo por dónde irían, que harían, el ritmo de sus pasos, cada acto, cada toque entre la suela de sus zapatos y el suelo. Una vez llegados al gran salón, donde los grandes banquetes de la familia se llevaban a cabo. Olía a deliciosa comida, primer platillo, exquisitos postres y dulces y empalagosas bebidas, la boca de Allen se hacía agua ante el olor y sin darse perdió la concentración de sus pasos y fue a parar a la trampa. Cayó sin darse cuenta en una baldosa que se movía para un costado, dejando un profundo y estrecho hueco. No hubo grito, no se escuchó su caída.

- Allen, creo que lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí. – susurró Lavi, a su compañero perdido, al no recibir respuesta miró a su alrededor, recién percatándose que estaba solo.

- ¿Allen? – musitó siquiera, buscando a su compañero con la mirada, al no encontrarlo fue caminando. Temblaba ligeramente.

- Oe Allen, ¿A dónde te fuiste? No puedes dejar a tu compañero así solito. – medio gritó, presa del pánico, caminó donde lo había visto por última vez olisqueando el aire. Escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza y vio como una jaula caía sobre él, atrapándolo. Buscó y buscó maneras de salir, pero no podía, entonces… el suelo se abrió bajo él, dejándolo caer a la oscuridad.

_Lavi…_

De nuevo esa voz…

_Lavi, muévete…_

Si, la recuerdo, es la voz de Allen…

_No, mejor… argh, no te muevas…_

¿Por qué Allen sonaba tan excitado?

_T-te dije que no te movieras, Lavi!_

Tengo que despertar…

_**¡LAVI!**_

- ¡Allen!

- Ni se te ocurra moverte. – dijo una voz en la oscuridad, bajo él, comenzó a palpar su alrededor, parecía estar en algún lugar muy estrecho, demasiado estrecho.

- ¿Qué pasa si me muevo? – dudó Lavi, sin entender que pasaba.

- Lavi, si te mueves, te juro que… argh… - la protesta de Allen se vio ahogada en un jadeo al sentir como el otro se removía sobre él. El de cabello anaranjado se dio cuenta de esto y repitió el movimiento, encantado con el sonido de su compañero.

- Allen, podría ser que… - dudó Lavi, mirando la oscuridad, intentando encontrar sus ojos.

- Dices una sola palabra, y te mato. – susurró Allen.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la trampa una pequeña Rode caminaba alegre por la vacía y oscura mansión. Sabiendo lo que pasaba adentro quiso jugarles una pasada más, que al final se lo agradecerían, pero que probablemente en ese momento los consternaría. Que divertida **travesura en plena navidad**, el mejor regalo de todos. Soltó una risa inocente y apretó un botón junto a su mesa, dentro del hueco de cuadradas pareces, el aire comenzó a tomar un olor diferente, embriagando a ambos hombres, quienes se buscaron con ansiedad. Las luces dentro de prendieron, permitiendo que ambos se miraran en ese estado, desnudos, sonrojados y sudados, pero sobretodo, excitados.

Soltaban gemidos ahogados al tiempo que las rápidas embestidas de Lavi atacaban el punto G de Allen. Daban mordidas a cierta y siniestra, yendo hacia la yugular y dejando marcas, mientras que la espalda de Lavi terminaba con gruesas marcas de uñas. No entendían que pasaba ni deseaban detenerlo, siguiendo el ritmo del otro y de a pocos aumentándolo, llegando así finalmente al orgasmo. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, cayeron rendidos bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente se despertaron en aquella… pegajosa situación, aún dentro del cubículo donde habían caído. Casi chillando, salieron arrastrándose hacia arriba, buscando una salida de la más vergonzosa situación de sus vidas, y aunque ninguno lo admita, se acordaban de todo, de cada detalle.

No fue la primera vez que cayeron en una cruel trampa de la pequeña Rode, y nunca fallaba en atraerlos hasta ella sin que se dieran cuenta, pero ya no iban con tientas, conociendo el cuerpo del otro de a pocos, y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a buscarse aún fuera de esas situaciones forzadas. Rode solo podía reírse por lo bajo al ver lo empalagosos que eran sus guardaespaldas, como le gustaba jugar con ellos. Pero, ¿a quién no le gustaría?

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
